


It's Nice To Have You With Me Tonight

by queerlettuce



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlettuce/pseuds/queerlettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outake on the Argo ll after the House of Hades. Frank wakes up in the middle of the night from his nightmares and runs into Hazel down the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nice To Have You With Me Tonight

Frank never had demigod nightmares before he started journeying south, following the wolves and trying not to freeze to death. Nightmares were bad enough but when it was possible that they could happen in reality; a chance they were visions or omens and not just childish dreams, made his stomach twist into knots that formed the rigging on the Argo ll. Most nights were chaotic and unclear, leaving Frank scrambling, trying to fit together pieces of a puzzle that wasn’t all there. Other nights they felt realer than the body he was in.

Being in the belly of a warship, it was dark when Frank woke up still panting from fighting off endless legions of monsters as they bloodied him and his friends. He shifted back into his human form, pulling at his clothes plastered to his body with sweat. He could still feel the claws shredding his skin and tearing into him. Shadows wavered around his cabin as the flame from the oil lamp danced and Frank had to steady himself against the wall, catching his breath.

It had to be somewhere in the middle of the night. Shortly past midnight. Jason and Leo were probably above deck taking the watch shift. He could sense the winds roiling against the ship and he felt sick, wishing for his feet to be on solid ground.

As he changed his clothes, switching out his too small shirt for another too small shirt, Frank tried not to think of about the images that flashed across his mind. Hoards of unrecognizable demons ripping apart his friends, slashing at Hazel, raking their claws across Percy and releasing savage screams that made their ears bleed. He tipped forward, his body shaking severely and his teeth chattering.

Fresh air, he thought.

He wiped away the new sweat with his dirty shirt then tossed it aside. Slipping out of his cabin as quietly as he could, he crept along the passage way, clenching his teeth to keep himself from getting dizzy.

The kitchen was dimly lit by more of Leo’s magic oil lamps and the table was empty and deserted, its shiny surface reflecting the early morning stars from the Camp Half-Blood mirage. Cool air snuck its way down the stairs and blew over Frank, bringing the faint laughter of Leo and Jason chatting on top deck. He didn’t want to disturb them so he settled for crashing into his usual spot at the table, thankful for the breeze that washed over him.

He laid his head on the surface and just breathed. Drowsiness played with him, drawing him closer to unconsciousness and making his eye lids heavy. He didn’t care though; it felt nice. Unsure of how long he’d been there, he heard footsteps patter their way down the hall and into the kitchen. He opened his eyes to see Hazel.

Her hair was a tornado of curls and she looked rumpled in her pajamas, her movements sluggish. She didn’t see Frank and shuffled over to the sink, running the cold water and dabbing it across the back of her neck. Splashing her face, she sighed, sending Frank into a more alert state. She rubbed away the water from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and spotted Frank. She jumped and squeaked at the same time, her eyes widening.

“Oh, I didn’t see you.” She fanned her face in that cute 30’s way.

Frank meant to apologize but all he managed was a huff as he dragged himself up, his mind too fuzzy to be embarrassed.

‘Hey, Frank. Are you ok- oomph!” she was silenced a he bumped into her and enveloped her in a bear hug. He didn’t hug her too hard, he knew her ribs were still sore from Eribus but she returned his embrace, pulling him closer.

Hazel smelt nice like sawdust and oranges and his chest hummed, spreading across his body. She ran her hands across his back, soothing him as he buried his face in her hair. Not exactly his strongest or most boyfriendlyish position but it was the best thing he had felt in weeks. They held each other for a long time before he spoke.

“Hazel,” his voice muffled by her locks, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Her words were so faint they mingled with the sounds from above, “I’m glad you’re here, too.”

Again, his body felt weak and his knees locked. Releasing his grip on Hazel, Frank slid to the floor, back leaning against the counter. Hazel joined him and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Did something happen?” she said.

He shrugged, “Nightmares.”

“Yeah me, too.”

Frank took her hand, brushing her palm with his thumb. “You know, with this whole thing, it’s so unbelievable sometimes. I mean, the gods and Gaea and this quest. It’s insane.”

“Yes,” she agreed, “I should be locked up in a hospital.”

“Take me with you.” They both laughed and that’s when Frank became super aware of how close they were. Her hand was soft in his and she was so small, so fragile that he wondered how she had ever survived the world at all. They’re lungs inhaled air and made their ribs touch and the night air didn’t ward off the heat emitting from her body. Frank knew she was strong, stronger than he was, and he knew she was dangerous and cursed. But Hazel was only kind and helpful to him. He loved the way her eyes were always bright even when they were in the dark and how adorable her face scrunched up when she yawned and how smooth her lips looked… Gods of Olympus, he really wanted to kiss her right now. Although, he was afraid she wouldn’t appreciate it at that very moment and if it were bright in here, she would see he was beet red.

They played with each other’s hands, exploring the calluses and lines and small scars they had acquired over the years. Frank let his head slide against the cupboards to his back and inched closer to Hazel’s until he was resting on her head. He kissed her curls. He felt her smile and a new wave of citrus filled him with good feelings.

Eventually, Hazel nudged him as his eyes grew heavy again, and the sun was beginning to rise in New York “I think we should get off the floor now.”

“Mmm, who knows the last time Valdez vacuumed this place.” Frank made no movement to leave.

“Come on Frank Zhang,” she rose, “We still have a couple hours before we switch shifts. You could use more sleep.”

Tugging on his hands, Hazel tried to rouse him while he groaned, slumping farther towards the floor.

“Stop grumbling. Jason’s going to hear you and think something is wrong.” She tried to sound serious but she was giggling.

“Alright, alright,” Frank grinned as he let Hazel haul him to his feet, “Off to bed. Let’s go.”

It was a short walk back to their quarters but Frank didn’t let go of her hand until they were at her door.

“No more nightmares tonight, okay.” She said.

“Same goes for you.”

Hazel stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, “Goodnight.” She turned away.

He meant to call for her to wait but he stumbled on his words and made a choking sound.

She turned back to him expectantly. Frank realized he had never actually been the first to kiss her. It was always Hazel who kissed him, not that he was complaining, but he was starting to sweat again and maybe she didn’t want him to actually kiss her.

Before he could chicken out, Frank ducked nearer and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands moved to his face, pressing his jawline. Everything under his skin began to flutter and he closed his eyes, moving closer.

She was laughing into his mouth, suddenly, pulling back, blushing, and trying to supress the sound. “Gods, sorry. I’m just so glad Coach Hedge isn’t here, I don’t mean to be rude.”

Frank chuckled with her, “Well, he’s probably safer where he is now than with us.”

Hazel nodded.

“I guess I should go back to bed now, huh.”

She shrugged.

“Okay, I’m going to go now.”

Pulled closer by her hands on his neck, Frank kissed Hazel once more before she let go, gave him a small smile and shut her door.

He felt like dancing and maybe shouting, a goofy feeling bleaching his bones like ice water. He forgot why he had ever felt bad earlier.

Hazel was right though, and in less than a couple hours Frank would have to get up again for guard duty. Stumbling back to his cabin, Frank tried not to let his feet move more than they needed to.

Curled up in the blankets, he shifted back to bulldog form and let sleep take him away, thinking about kissing Hazel over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love frazel and their sweet relationship


End file.
